


Character Reflection:  Charlotte

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 17 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2013)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Charlotte's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Reflection:  Charlotte

He caught my eye the very first time I saw him. I admit it. I was struggling with that box, and then there he was. 

I think I caught his eye, too. 

He was a rough sort of man, with that long hair, buckskin jacket, gun at his side. He wasn't anything like my Will. Oh, Will carried a gun. But when he carried it, it was for protection. Not Vin's. That weapon of his spoke danger. 

That made me shiver. He was the kindest, boldest, most exciting man I've ever known. 

Will and I... Well, there was a time when I saw Will as those things. He used to be happy all the time, proud of me, proud of his daughter. But after Allison was taken from us, he changed. He just couldn't move on, couldn't let go. 

And while we were still husband and wife, we weren't... really. Our time together was spent arguing, about anything and everything. Sometimes I think we argued just to be talking. 

Vin was like... a breath of fresh air. He looked at me in a way I hadn't seen in a long time. 

So, I... I don't take pride in the things I did. Smiling as we shared that canteen of water, laughing while we danced, a lot closer than was proper. Right in front of Will. 

Will knew. Will saw it. 

I didn't care. I felt like a little girl, lost in love. 

Vin felt that way, too, I know he did. I could see it in his eyes. Oh, he was careful, for a time, but when I was taken right out of the camp, he's the one that came to find me, made sure I was alright, took care of my needs.

It wasn't the last time. 

He saved me from those awful men, too, later on. I was afraid they wanted more than my life. But then Vin was there. Rescuing me. 

I thought he was going to rescue me forever. That was my plan when I left camp that day. I knew he was heading out alone, so I waited for him. Thought we'd slip away, have that happy ending that I always wanted. Mexico, Brazil, it didn't matter, I just wanted to be with him. 

But we ended up going back to the camp, to warn everyone about O'Shea's men. I held my head high when we rode in, despite what they might think of me, because I had followed my heart. And I thought that once things had settled down, Vin and I would be on our way. 

I was wrong. 

I still wanted Vin, still wanted to move on, enjoy life again. But Will... Will was hurt, and he needed me. And a part of me still loved him. 

And Vin... he knew it. 

So when the time came, and I spoke to Vin again, about our plans, he's the one that walked away. 

I'm not saying it was easy, for either of us, but in the end, we both had to do what was best. So I stayed with Will, hoping that there was something left for us. And Vin, he rode off with his friends. 

I sometimes wonder what happened to him, if he's still a wanted man. If he's found someone to love. 

Will and I are still together, making that new life. 

I can't say that I don't still have some regrets. 

But I keep them deep inside, close to my heart. 

~end~


End file.
